Earth-10022
Reality the Planet Hulk animated film takes place in. Appearances Featured Characters: *Hulk (Bruce Banner) (First appearance) Supporting Characters: *Warbound (First appearance) **Korg (First appearance) (Joins Team) (Appears in flashback and main story) (Origin revealed) **Hiroim the Shamed (First appearance) (Joins Team)(Appears in flashback and main story) (Origin revealed) **Miek (First appearance) (Joins Team) **Elloe Kaifi (First appearance) (Joins Team) *Caiera the Oldstrong (First appearance) (Appears in flashback and main story) (Origin revealed) *Lavin Skee (Only appearance; dies) *Beta Ray Bill (First appearance) (Appears in flashback and main story) Villains: *Red King (Angmo-Asan) (Only appearance; dies) (Appears in flashback and main story) *Primus Vand (First appearance) *Governor Churik (Only appearance; dies) (Death) *Spikes (Appears in flashback and main story) *Kronans (Appears in flashback and main story) *Devil Corker (Only appearance; dies) *Lava Monsters *Death's Head Guards Other Characters: *Illuminati (First appearance) (Appears on a Computer Screen, TV or Hologram Only) **Iron Man (Tony Stark) (First appearance) (Appears on a Computer Screen, TV or Hologram Only) **Mister Fantastic (Reed Richards) (First appearance) (Appears on a Computer Screen, TV or Hologram Only) **Doctor Strange (Stephen Strange) (First appearance) (Appears on a Computer Screen, TV or Hologram Only) **Black Bolt (Blackagar Boltagon) (First appearance) (Appears on a Computer Screen, TV or Hologram Only) *Thor (First appearance) (Only in flashback) *Grandmaster (First appearance) (Cameo) *Starlord (First appearance) (Cameo) *Gamora (First appearance) (Cameo) *Adam Warlock (First appearance) (Cameo) *Pip the Troll (First appearance) (Cameo) *Unnamed Sakaaran Imperials *Unnamed Sakaaran Shadow People *Unnamed Sakaaran Natives *Unnamed Skrulls (Cameo) Locations: *Earth-10022 **Sakaar (First appearance) ***Wukar (First appearance) ***Crown City (First appearance) ***I'tjam (First appearance) **Earth **Moon **Asgard (Mentioned) Items: *Iron Man Armor (Appears on a Computer Screen, TV or Hologram Only) *Cloak of Levitation (Appears on a Computer Screen, TV or Hologram Only) *Fantastic Four Uniform (Appears on a Computer Screen, TV or Hologram Only) *Obedience Disk *Stormbreaker (Appears in flashback and main story) *Mjolnir (Only in flashback) *Mechano Monster (Only in flashback) (Destruction) *Red King's High-Tech Exoskeleton Vehicles: *S.H.I.E.L.D. Shuttle (Destruction) Plot He was a monster, impossible to control, too dangerous to ignore. So Earth's mightiest heroes exiled him into outer space. But now the Incredible Hulk crash-lands on the distant planet Sakaar, ruled by the tyrannical Red King. Sold into slavery, the Hulk becomes the planet's mightiest gladiator - but his new masters get more than they bargained for when he forges a bond of brotherhood with his fellow fighters. Unlike Earth, the desperate people of Sakaar believe a monster is just what they need. But will the Hulk be the one to save their world...or destroy it? Trivia *The scene where Korg recalls when he and his brothers fought Thor and Beta Ray Bill on Earth is slightly similar to Thor's batlle with the Kronans in Journey Into Mystery #83. *In the original comic series of Planet Hulk, the alien whom Hulk and the Warbound fight was the Silver Surfer, wherein the film Beta Ray Bill takes the Surfer's place. *In the film, the Hulk never reverts back to the form of Bruce Banner. *No-Name, a member of the Warbound in the comics, does not appear in the film. *In the audience of the coliseum in Crown City, there are appearances from some notable residents of the cosmic side of the Marvel Universe, including a few Skrulls, Adam Warlock, Star-Lord, and Gamora. Cast *Rick D. Wasserman as the Hulk *Kevin Michael Richardson as Korg *Mark Hildreth as the Red King *Marc Worden as Iron Man *Liam O'Brien as Hiroim *Michael Kopsa as Lavin Skee *Lisa Ann Beley as Caiera *Sam Vincent as Miek *Russell Roberts as Primus Vand *Advah Soudack as Elloe Kaifi *Paul Dobson as Beta Ray Bill *Donald Adams as Governor Churik Notes *Prior to being given an official reality number, this universe was known as Earth-TRN145 as part of our Temporary Reality Numbers classification system. Category:Multiverse Category:Omniverse